The Magnetic Resonance Core (MR Core) will provide support for the GABA measurement and Diffusion Tensor Imaging for all three Projects: the Animal Project and the two Clinical Projects. Having the Core provide this support across all three projects will allow us to provide consistent and reliable measurements that can be analyzed and compared across the groups. The Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR) is scientifically and technically well positioned to carry out the proposed work. The MR Core has the following goals: 1. Collect, analyze and interpret magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) measurements of GABA from the three Projects. 2. Collect, analyze and interpret diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) data from the three Projects.